This invention relates in general to a seat assembly having an internal mounting bracket that is adapted to be selectively engaged by an external device, such as a child car seat. In particular, this invention relates to an improved cover for such a seat assembly that includes a closure structure for selectively providing access to the internal mounting bracket and having an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Seat assemblies are well known in the art and are widely used in a variety of applications, such as vehicles, for supporting persons thereon. A typical seat assembly includes a generally horizontally extending seat portion and a generally vertically extending back portion. Usually, each of the seat and back portions is formed from a plurality of frame members connected together to provide respective rigid seat and back frames. A cushioning material is provided about each of the seat and back frames to provide a comfortable feel for a person sitting on the seat assembly. The cushioning material is, in turn, covered by a seat cover to protect the cushioning material and to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
In many modern vehicles, either or both of the seat frame and the back frame may be additionally provided with one or more internal mounting brackets to facilitate the securement of an external device, such as a child car seat, to the seat assembly. A variety of such internal mounting brackets are known in the art. For example, the International Organization of Standardization has developed and published a standard system for the securement of a child car seat to a vehicle seat assembly that is commonly referred to as the ISOFIX system. Generally speaking, the ISOFIX system includes a pair of internal mounting brackets having predetermined sizes and shapes that are secured to the seat frame in predetermined positions relative to one another. The internal mounting brackets of the ISOFIX system are adapted to cooperate with correspondingly shaped and positioned latches that are provided on a child car seat or other device to quickly and reliably secure the child car seat to the vehicle seat assembly.
In order to facilitate quick and reliable access to the internal mounting brackets provided within a vehicle seat assembly, it is known to provide openings through the seat cover and the cushioning material. However, such openings have been found to provide a less than aesthetically pleasing appearance when the external device is not secured to the vehicle seat assembly. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved cover for such a seat assembly that includes a closure structure for selectively providing access to the internal mounting bracket and that has an aesthetically pleasing appearance.